bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleach Imaginary Number 01. The Unforgivens
Bleach Story RPG Hell Chapter special - Aaroniero and Szayel Aporro arrive in Hell. Two figures land into an unfamiliar dusty terrain. As the dust settles, the figures are revealed to be Szayel Aporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie. Szayel Aporro is surprised to see Aaroniero with him and even more surprised to see the 9th Espada's tank hasn't cracked during the fall. Aaroniero believes he heard his former comrade wishing the tank had cracked. Szayel Aporro assures him that was not his intention and simply states if the tank had cracked he could have studied the liquid within it. The offended Aaroniero says he doesn't know where they are, but it's a stroke of luck Aizen isn't around since he can kill the 8th Espada and get away with murder. He releases his Glotonería and attacks. Szayel Aporro yells at him to wait. He claims fighting amongst themselves is illogical so long as they still don't know where they are. Aaroniero insists that he can always find out once he's killed Szayel Aporro. The latter reminds him that he stands beneath him in the Espada hierarchy but Aaroniero states this was only valid in Hueco Mundo and that Szayel Aporro is defenseless outside of his labs. A new voice interrupts their argument. A mysterious man stands on a high rock above them and says he would tell them where they are: Hell. Aaroniero demands the man comes down to speak to them but the stranger mocks him, saying the Espada's true intentions are aggressive. He states all this talk about killing is ludicrous as the two Arrancar are already dead. Aaroniero is a bit baffled but Szayel Aporro is immediately reminded of his defeat by Mayuri. He attacks the stranger and asks him if there is a way to escape hell. The stranger, unfazed, says there is none. Szayel Aporro warns him against trying to hide information from him, threatening him with torture. The unimpressed stranger introduces himself as Shuren and says if they wish to survive in hell, the Arrancar had better obey him. Three more beings appear behind Shuren. The astonished Szayel Aporro asks what they are, and Shuren introduces them as Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai. He then orders his associates to educate the Arrancar about the order of things in Hell. Aaroniero, Resurrección released, attacks as he tells his enemies not to underestimate the Espada. He sets his sights on Taikon. Szayel Aporro also releases and attacks Shuren with a Gran Ray Cero, which the latter recognizes. Shuren asks if the Arrancar believed this attack was necessary to defeat him, but Szayel Aporro says the reason for the attack was that he didn't mind incinerating Shuren. He adds that if Shuren's three comrades are eaten by Aaroniero's Glotonería, he would only have to kill Aaroniero in order to study them. Shuren informs him that he too has just judged him unnecessary. After the two Arrancar are defeated, Shuren assures his associates that it all went as he expected, as beings such as the Arrancar couldn't possibly hope to open the gates of hell. He holds up a lantern where he sees an image of Ichigo Kurosaki in his final Hollow form. He tells his comrades that they ought to bring Ichigo down to hell. Category:Chapters